rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Mini Gardens
Overview Try to kickstart this park as much as possible within a single year ! A small park composed with gardens, with the entrance encompassed between two large hills whose summits are located at the map corners. Most of the paths are already drawn, though they're for most naked. Pre-built Rides None. Scenario Guide Well, this scenario's objective may seem daunting at first, for the short time limit, but it will be most simple if you know how to manage it. It's very possible to double the objective by the evaluation date if you know what you do. Let's begin by adding a Inverted Wild Mouse Roller Coaster on the small triangle of grass on the far left. The pre-built design, "Hawksnest", might fit, though I preferred another custom design. Any design will do as long as it fits in, has good ratings and brings fresh bills. Do not hesitate in borrowing money to do so. Then, set your research priorities : max speed, no transport rides, no gentle rides, no water rides. Prioritize shops/stalls & thrill rides. You may only search one coaster, which would be the Wild Mouse Coaster. After that, no longer needed. You may now add the few stalls you have, including an Information Kiosk at the entrance, along with benches, bins & lamps along the paths before opening the park. The park might be opened by the middle of April, in order to be able to invest the freshly acquired money by September or October. On the square of land in the middle, build a Wild Mouse. I personally built the Steel Squeak design, but any custom design will do the job just fine, as long as it fits and brings good fresh money in. Put the other rides you have/get on the different spots available. Once it is done, make sure you have some money available at hand. On the triangles of elevated land by the rear of the park, place the stations of an "all-around-the-park" Junior Roller Coaster. Make it climb the first big hill at the entrance, then slide down towards the park entrance before hitting the second hill. Make it then go underground into the second hill, then go back to the first station. Then a small hill with tire lifts, a series of curves before hitting the second station. This coaster will pass the 6.00 in excitement, with a much bigger capacity than the wild mouses. By the time you open the junior coaster, your park value might have reached 100000$ hands down. Repay your loan, and if you still have some money left, add some scenery around your last coaster, if you have time to do it. Available Rides Transport *Monorail Gentle *Crooked House *Maze *Car Ride *Merry-Go-Round *Space Rings *Vintage Cars *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Junior Roller Coaster *Inverted Wild Mouse Roller Coaster *Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Motorbike Races Thrill Rides *Pirate Ship Water Rides *Bumper Boats *River Rapids *Rowing Boats *Swans Shops and Stalls *Toilets *Popcorn Stall *Toffee Apple Stall *Drinks Stall *Information Kiosk *Cash Machine *First Aid Room Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls *Medieval Themeing *Wonderland Themeing *Giant Candy Themeing Researchable Rides Transport *Miniature Railway *Monorail Cycles Gentle *Haunted House *Ferris Wheel *Monster Trucks *Ghost Train *Double-deck Observation Tower *Monster Trucks *Mini Helicopters Roller Coasters *Steel Wild Mouse *Looping Roller Coaster *Mine Train Coaster *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster *Spinning Wild Mouse *Wooden Wild Mouse Thrill Rides *Launched Freefall *Twist *Swinging Inverter Ship *Enterprise Water Rides *Jet Skis *Canoes *Water Tricycles Shops and Stalls *Balloon Stall *Pizza Stall *Sunglasses Stall *Lemonade Stall *Souvenir Stall Researchable Scenery *Abstract Themeing Other Notes *This scenario comes from VJ's scenario pack , which added nearly 50 scenarios into Roller Coaster Tycoon 2. *Despite the small room left to rides in this park, it is very possible to win the scenario without deleting a single garden. *After 4 years playing, you'll still have rides to research in every style. This might mean that every ride is available to research. Category:Scenario Category:VJ's scenario pack Category:Downloads Category:Custom-Made Material Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario Category:Delete